Dibújame
by Dark Heart Attack
Summary: Chloé está comenzando -sin evitarlo- a prestarle atención a Nathaniel.


**.**

 **Inevitablemente te he estado observando**

 **.**

 **.**

 **¿Podrías dibujarme solamente a mí?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Su lápiz se detuvo, al momento que sintió una presencia detrás de él, una sombra cubriendo las hojas del cuaderno, que de inmediato cerró. Sin embargo, Chloé notó claramente como su hoja de papel, tenía dibujado el rostro de Marinette y realizo un bufido denotando molestia mientras sus ojos azules oscuros estaban clavados en los turquesa del pintor.

—¿Aun seguís enamorado de ella? —era un reproche mientras su mano toqueteaba suavemente su pupitre— ¿Aun si ella nunca te mirara? —exhaló aire— Eso es estúpido.

Con ese insulto, se marchó, dejando a Nathaniel anonadado por lo de recién.

 **...**

—No aprendes ¿No? —otra vez había notado sus bocetos, antes de que abandonara el salón— ¿Eres masoquista?

Resopló. Se cruzó de brazos.

—Sí, no eres directo... nunca lo sabrá... estúpido tomate.

Y a pasos lentos, desapareció de allí.

 **...**

—No hace falta mirar, para saber que la sigues retratando... —suspiró resignadamente, al ver como Nathaniel había cerrado el cuaderno— Eres un estúpido tomate.

—L-lo que dibuje, no te incumbe —su voz había salido temblorosa, pero por fin había hablado.

Su mirada firme, mirando fijamente a Chloé.

—Te estoy aconsejando, siéntete afortunado ya que al parecer nadie te dice la verdad más que yo...

Nathaniel, abrazó con más fuerza el cuaderno sobre su pecho. Chloé se llevó una mano a su cabello, en señal de frustración.

—O tal vez sí, pero haces caso omiso —se acercó mucho a su rostro y dijo: "grábatelo en la cabeza, tomatito, Marinette no te ama a ti"

Y al apartarse, se encaminó hacia la salida.

 **...**

—¡Devuélvemelo!

Chloé comenzó a hojear el cuaderno. Esas hojas, llenas de dibujos de ella.

—Esto es tanto talento desperdiciado —dijo. Al oír esas palabras, las pupilas del dibujante se dilataron y brillaron en sorpresa— Te haría un favor, si lo arrojara en el Rio Sena.

No prestando atención a lo siguiente. Articuló atónito: "¿Crees que tengo talento?"

—Estas bromeando, esto es arte —Las palabras eran dichas genuinamente que Nathaniel sintió un calor en su pecho— aunque a quien retratas no sea el mejor.

Pero, las últimas palabras, hicieron que apretara sus dos puños y saliera en defensa de la muchacha que era su inspiración.

—¡N-no hables mal de Marinette!

—¿Defendiendo a la chica que te gusta? —su tono era sorno, aunque una minúscula parte, se sentía herida— ¿Esa misma chica que no se percata de ti? Eres un estúpido, por seguir enamorado de ella y seguir dibujándola.

Le arrojó el cuaderno a su cara y huyo de ahí. Irritada por la actitud del tomate, el quedó pasmado por su acción.

 **...**

—¿Qué quieres? —su voz sonaba fría, no nerviosa, no temblorosa. No salió ni un solo balbuceo en esa frase.

No había rastro de timidez.

—¿Tu qué crees? Repetirte lo que vengo diciéndote. Mis consejos son sabios y todavía no has hecho más que dibujarla, ni siquiera te has confesado para recibir un obvio rechazo.

—No te metas... no tiene nada que ver contigo —sus manos protegiendo su cuaderno.

Ella sonrió levemente, una mirada melancólica, una sonrisa por igual.

—Quizás si...

Y salió del salón. Nathaniel no pudo evitar recorrerla con su mirada. Esa noche sin darse cuenta dibujo su rostro, ese tipo de expresión.

 **...**

El pintor, no quería hablar más comentarios despectivos sobre Marinette, ella era una gran persona. Así que armándose de valor habló firmemente hacia la rubia.

—Voy a seguir dibujándola diga lo que digas, es mi musa —espetó antes de que Chloé diga algún comentario, quien al oír aquello, una furia comenzó a recorrer por todo su cuerpo.

—¡No quiero que lo sea! —exclamó golpeando la mesa, con la palma de su mano, ganando su completa atención— Déjame ser la única en tus ojos —exigió— No dibujes a nadie más, excepto a mí...

Sus dientes estaban apretados y en segundos, se volvió roja como un tomate sin poder creer que había dejado salir esa clase de palabras. Nathaniel adquirió la tonalidad de su cabello hacia sus mejillas.

Ella salió corriendo.

 **...**

—Si no he sido lo suficiente clara, anteriormente tomate ¡Me gustas!

Sus mejillas eran de un color rojo intenso. Se humillaba cada vez más, pero odiaba -a pesar del paso cinco días- Nathaniel siguiera dibujando a Marinette, como veía en clases el desplazamiento de su lápiz y lo peor es que la miraba a ella, como asegurándole de que lo iba a seguir haciendo. ¡Agh!

—Di algo.

Él no dijo nada, solo seguía mirándola y Chloé comenzaba a amar sus bellos ojos. ¡Agh!

—No importa... debo estar mal de la cabeza, por sentir algo por ti —dijo— Como un estúpido seguirás prefiriéndola a ella.

Y se fue.

 **...**

—Estúpido tomate —dijo al notar como se olvidó su cuaderno encima de la mesa—¿Lo estás haciendo a propósito? —musitó para luego apretar los labios. Quería dejar de ver sus dibujos de Marinette —Realmente voy a tirarlo al Rio Sena, no mejor...

Pero sus palabras se detuvieron, cuando al cuaderno -por reflejo- lo abrió por la mitad y se sorprendió al notar un dibujo de ella. ¿Qué significaba? Ese cuaderno era nuevo y estaba lleno de dibujos sobre ella, al recorrer las paginas. Tomó rápidamente el cuaderno, cerrándolo y se lo llevó a la altura del puente de su nariz, donde cubrió su intenso sonrojo que apareció.

Y rápidamente se largó de ahí ¡Quería ver al pintor! ¡Y exigirle de inmediato que la dibuje!

 **...**

—¡Tomate!

Gritó al reconocer, su llamativa cabellera. Ella sonrió.

—¡Esto sí que es arte! —abriéndolo y mostrándole su retrato.

La cara de Nathaniel estaba completamente roja; por su sonrisa, por el dibujo que realizo de ella y por sus latidos acelerados de su corazón.

Para Chloé, era obvio que se había convertido en su nueva musa. Y ella iba a proteger su puesto.

 **.**

 **¿Me dibujaras?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Únicamente a ti.**


End file.
